Rina Celestina
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: La Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna quiere cobrarse una vieja deuda con la hechicera...¿como lo hará?
1. Una visita divinamente inesperada

**¡Hola!Aquí vengo con otra de mis locuras transitorias(no tanto,pero eso no viene a cuento).Bueno,este fic es producto de ver la escena en la que la Diosa permite a Rina vivir...mi visión de como se cobraría ese favor.Bueno,no os molesto más,y solo me queda el tema de los capis.No es ni mucho menos una novela,así que antes de un mes(a actualización por semana)estará terminado.Espero que os guste y que os divirtáis leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo.¡Aquí vamos!**

Era una bonita mañana en la pacífica ciudad de Zefiria;se estaba celebrando una fiesta en uno de los mayores locales de la ciudad,y se podían ver invitados por todos sitios.

Efectivamente,se estaba celebrando un acontecimiento que,aunque todos sabían que pasaría,nada los había preparado para eso:la boda de Rina Invers y Gaudy Gabriel.Junto a la pareja estaban todos sus antiguos compañeros de viaje:la princesa Amelia,colgada del brazo de Zelgadis(que ya había conseguido la cura y volvía a ser humano,muy guapo,por cierto),y Filia,que se encontraba persiguiendo a Xellos,maza en mano,mientras sus compañeros los veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y Rina empezaba a enfadarse,al ver como esos dos cabezotas la arruinaban la boda.

Justo cuando la hechicera iba a empezar a lanzar un Matadragones,apareció en la fiesta una mujer.Tenía el pelo rubio,que parecía brillar con luz propia y le cubría el rostro.Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados,excepto el grupo,que mas bien la miraban alucinados.La mujer se acercó hasta ellos y se colocó frente a Rina,que la miraba sin saber que hacer.Sin embargo,antes de que pudiese hacer nada,la mujer hablo con una voz profunda y fría,poniendole los pelos de punta a todos los presentes.

-¿Rina Invers,eres tu?

Temblorosa e intentando tranquilizarse,la hechicera contesto.

-Si,soy yo.¿Quien eres y que quieres?

-Sabes de sobra quien soy,y lo que quiero…-parecía como si sonriera,pero nadie podría decirlo con seguridad-lo sabrás en seguida.Sígueme.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes,que no se esperaban que la orgullosa Rina Invers obedeciera así como así,la hechicera asintió suspirando,y se giró sonriendo a sus amigos y su esposo antes de desaparecer ante la mirada desesperada de éstos en una luz dorada.Cuando desapareció el resplandor,no había ni rastro de Rina ni de la mujer misteriosa.

Cuando Rina pudo abrir los ojos,se encontraba en un espacio totalmente oscuro.Frente a ella,se encontraba la mujer misteriosa que la había sacado de su boda….

-La Diosa Dorada de la Pesadilla Eterna…

-La misma-la Diosa la miró fijamente-Bueno,vayamos a lo importante.Sabes por que estás aquí,¿verdad?

-Sí.Vienes a cobrar mi deuda,¿no es así?-levanto el rostro y miro a la Diosa-Pero…¿tenía que ser justo el día de mi boda?Ahora no podré disfrutar de mi matrimonio y…

-¿De que estas hablando?-la Diosa corto el que,previsiblemente,sería un largo monologo-No voy a cobrarme tu deuda ASÍ.Me eres más útil viva que muerta…

Si no hubiera sido porque sabía que era imposible,Rina hubiese jurado que la Diosa había sonreído con picardía.

-Veras,es muy sencillo.Necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Al ver que la Diosa no iba a matarla,la hechicera se relajo notoriamente y la escucho con atención.

-Como seguro que sabrás,los dragones y los demonios llevan milenios luchando entre ellos por el poder-Rina asentía sin saber a donde quería llegar la Diosa-Bueno,pues me he cansado de eso-a la pelirroja le salio una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza-Quiero que ambas razas firmen la paz,y he encontrado la forma perfecta-parecía que,debajo del resplandor dorado que la cubría,la Diosa sonreía satisfecha.

-Perdone,señora,pero…eso no es usted misma acaba de decir,los dragones y los demonios se odian.

-La mayoria,efectivamente.Sin embargo,hay dos que no siguen esa norma…

Rina se quedó pensativa,pero le costó un microsegundo darse cuenta de quienes hablaba la Diosa.

-¿QUEEE?¡Eso es imposible!¡Filia y Xellos no se soportan!

-Eso es lo que quieren hacerse creer el uno al otro y al resto del mundo,pero a mi no me engañan.Al principio era divertido ver como se peleaban y se fastidiaban…pero eso ya se ha vuelto aburrido.-Rina jamás pensó que vería tal mueca de aburrimiento en el rostro semioculto de la creadora de todo-Además,no hay nada mejor que una historia amor/odio-gota de sudor por parte de Rina.-Bien,tu misión será la siguiente:tienes que hacer que reconozcan sus sentimientos ante el otro,y que acaben juntos.

-No puede ser…-Rina negaba con la cabeza-En caso de que,como usted dice,estuviesen enamorados…-se quedó pensativa-Bueno,quizás si…se pelean mucho,y algunas veces…-salió de su ensoñación y volvió a mirar a la Diosa,que seguía inmutable.-Aún asi,si sus razas lo descubriesen,los matarían…

-Tranquila,de eso me ocupo yo.Tú sólo tienes que hacer que lo reconozcan…-le pareció ver una mueca de diversión-Ademas,no me digas que no sería divertido.Por supuesto,si lo haces,la deuda quedará saldada.Además…

-Además…-la hechicera la animaba a continuar.

-Tendrás mi protección a partir de ahora.

La Diosa miró fijamente a la hechicera,que después de haber escuchado lo de la protección,se lo estaba pensando muy seriamente.

-"Es mi oportunidad de saldar la deuda…ademas,la oferta de tener su protección no es mala…me daría poderes mayores y no tendría que preocuparme de nada.¿Y quien puede negar que será divertido?Podría vengarme de Xellos por todas las jugadas que me ha hecho…no hay nada peor para un demonio que reconocer que esta enamorado…"

A medida que los pensamientos de la hechicera avanzaban,se le iba dibujando una sonrisa perversa que podría competir con la de cualquier demonio.Después de pensarlo,Rina levantó la cara y miró a la Diosa,que esperaba su respuesta.

-Está bien,lo haré.

Extendió su mano,y la Diosa hizo lo mismo.En el momento en que las estrecharon,el aura dorada de la Diosa la envolvió a ella tambien,que sintió como un poder entraba en ella,casi como aquella vez.Cuando se soltaron,el resplandor desapareció,pero seguía sintiendo el poder.

-A partir de ahora,el trato queda sellado.Tu deuda conmigo ha desaparecido,tienes mi protección,lo que significa mayores poderes.Lo que tienes que hacer es que esos dos admitan que están enamorados.No te preocupes,yo me ocuparé de dioses y demonios.¿Alguna pregunta,Rina Invers?

-Sí,una-la Diosa la miró con atención.-¿Hace esto por diversión?

Le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro oculto.

-El Mar del Caos es tremendamente aburrido…y ahora que ya no vais a seguir con vuestras aventuras tu y tu grupo…-gota de sudor gigantesca por parte de Rina-Bueno,es hora de que vuelvas…recordarás todo lo que ha pasado.Y no lo olvides,cumple tu parte…

Antes de que pudiera protestar,la volvió a rodear ese resplandor dorado.Cuando desapareció,volvía a estar en su boda,y lo primero que vio fue a Filia persiguiendo al "demonio irónico",mazo en mano.

-"A,por cierto-la voz de la Diosa apareció en su cabeza de repente-Nadie va a recordar que has desaparecido,y solamente puedes decirle a una persona sobre este encargo.¡Suerte!"

Lo siguiente que hizo la poderosa hechicera fue mirar al cielo,desesperada.

-"Dios mío,¡¿¡¿EN QUÉ ME HE METIDO?!?!"


	2. Mil y una formas de hacer de Cupido

**¡Hola!Por fin soy capaz de subir este capítulo.Me ha costado sangre,sudor y lágrimas(sobre todo lagrimas,porque no hacia mas que cambiarse de sitio),pero por fin lo prometi,aquí lo traigo,una semanita después.La semana que viene ya subiré el ultimo capitulo.Espero que os guste este y que os riais tanto leyendolo como yo escribiéndolo.Bueno,ya solo me queda una cosa por decir:todos los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador;yo solo lo uso para entretenerme y entreteneros a vosotros.**

**Bueno,tras la parrafada de siempre,solo queda algo por decir.¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

En el Palacio real de Sailune, todo estaba oscuro…todo menos la cocina, en la que se hallaba una desanimada Rina Invers, comiéndose una buena copa de helado de chocolate, y maldiciendo el momento en el que aceptó meterse en ese lío…

Lo había intentado todo; desde hacerlo con sutileza…

Flashback

En los jardines del palacio, estaban todos los Slayers preparándose para una comida al aire libre. Iban a sentarse todos, cuando Rina empezó a tramar un plan al ver la mesa. Justo cuando sus vic…amigos iban a sentarse, ella se las apañó para que la dragona y el demonio quedaran juntos(bajo la mirada asesina de la princesa, que empezaba a temerse la destrucción de sus adorados jardines).Efectivamente, no llevaban mas de cinco minutos a la mesa cuando…

-Namagomi,¡me has manchado el vestido a propósito!

-No es cierto, querida Fi-chan. Es que los dragones no tenéis la coordinación necesaria para coger ni una taza de porcelana…

Al momento, el demonio se encontraba siendo perseguido por una furiosa dragona pero, sin embargo ,tenía una expresión de sincera diversión en el rostro.

A los dos minutos, gran parte de los rosales del jardín estaban quemados, bajo la furiosa mirada de Amelia.

Fin del Flashback

Manipulación(tanto tiempo con Xellos NO podía terminar en nada bueno)…

Flashback

En los baños de mujeres, se encontraban las tres amigas relajándose antes de la cena. Rina decidió poner en ese momento el plan B en acción.

-Chicas,¿no opináis que Xellos está raro últimamente?

-¿Xellos?-Amelia, por supuesto, iba a su rollo.-¡Seguramente tenga un problema y por eso esta así!¡A lo mejor su ama le ha dicho algo y él se ha revelado!¡O…!

A medida que Amelia iba diciendo su discurso, Filia iba poniéndose cada vez mas roja, y no precisamente por la temperatura del agua, hasta que finalmente explotó.

-¡El namagomi es un idiota!¡Jamás sería capaz de revelarse contra su ama, porque es un demonio estúpido!-la exsacerdotisa se hundió en el agua, para salir al momento.

-Vamos, Filia-Rina quiso intentarlo una vez más, a pesar de que podría no salir viva de ahí-Xellos no es tan malo como tu piensas…podríais llevaros bien, incluso algo más…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, la dragona cogió una toalla y salio totalmente furiosa de los baños.

Se podía escuchar los gritos de la rubia por todo el palacio.

Fin del Flashback

Se le estaban acabando las ideas, y eso no era nada bueno: si no cumplía su parte, la Diosa se enfadaría mucho…y no había sobrevivido a tantos demonios y bichos varios, como para que ahora todo se fuera a la porra por culpa de un par de cabezotas a los que no le daba la gana de aceptar que se querían…

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su marido entraba a la cocina, hasta que por poco la mata del susto al hablar.

-¿Rina, sabes si queda helado de chocolate? Es que me muero de hambre…

La pelirroja miró asesinamente al espadachín pero, tras decidir que su marido no tenía la culpa del lío en el que se había metido, simplemente señaló con desgana el congelador(N.A.:Existían los congeladores en el mundo de Slayers?)

-¿Sabes? Creo que el grito de Filia se escuchó en todo Sailune…-el espadachín se sentó junto a su esposa, con una enorme copa de helado entre las manos, y empezó a comer.

-Sí…-Rina no quería recordarlo siquiera-

-Por lo visto, tuvieron que meter los restos de muebles en el armario vacío que hay en la segunda planta. No entra nadie, y así a la pobre Ameria no le dará un infarto cada vez que los vea.

La pareja permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato; él se comía su helado felizmente, y ella se lamentaba de su mala suerte. Una vez que Gaudy terminó su helado, se levantó y miró curioso a su esposa.

-¿Subes a dormir, Rina?

La hechicera simplemente negó con la cabeza con aire ausente, así que Gaudy decidió esperarla en la habitación que ambos compartían. Unos segundos después de que su esposo se marchara, a Rina se le abrió la mente repentinamente, y miró la puerta por donde había salido su esposo, sorprendida.

"¡Eso es! El armario del segundo piso!¡cómo no se me habrá ocurrido antes! A veces me pregunto si realmente es idiota y tiene momentos de lucidez, o es que se divierte tomándonos el pelo a todos…"

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, la pelirroja hechicera empezó a esbozar una maquiavélica sonrisa, mientras empezaba a pensar su plan para juntar a sus vic…amigos.

"De esta no os libráis…la gran Rina Invers cumplirá con su trato !Juajuajua!"

Durante unos minutos, lo único que se pudo escuchar fue la malvada risa de una hechicera pelirroja medio loca.

-----------------------------------------Al día siguiente------------------------------------------------

Estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente…bueno, todos no. Filia simplemente ignoraba a Rina y a Xellos(él cual se preguntaba que demonios le pasaba a la dragona. Por una vez, él no había hecho nada…)Rina, viendo su oportunidad perfecta, empezó a poner en marcha su plan, que estaba segura, saldría perfecto(o eso, o lo tenía crudo, muy crudo…)En ese momento, se levantó de la mesa y, despidiéndose muy educadamente, salió del salón, ante la mirada alucinada de sus compañeros:¿Rina Invers, dejando a medias un desayuno, un desayuno preparado por los cocineros reales? Se avecinaba el Apocalipsis.

Mientras sus compañeros pensaban en que catástrofe horrible estaba por venir, Rina se dirigió al cuarto de Filia. Una vez allí, buscó rápidamente un papel y una pluma para escribir. Después de mucho buscar y encontrarlos, cerró los ojos y murmuró unas palabras, mientras la cubría una extraña aura. Al cabo de unos segundos, ésta desapareció, y la hechicera se puso inmediatamente a escribir sobre el papel, con una sonrisa victoriosa. Al cabo de un rato, levantó la vista y observó la carta que tenía ante sí; después de leerla y releerla un millón de veces, sonrió satisfecha y, cogiendo la susodicha carta, salió de la habitación de la rubia dirigiéndose a su próximo destino.

-------------------------------------------------Segundo piso del palacio--------------------------------------------

Frente a una fea puerta, se encontraba la exsacerdotisa, esperando a algo…o alguien. De repente, la puerta se abrió y le pareció ver a alguien dentro, así que decidió entrar. Una vez dentro, miró toda la habitación en busca de algo, pero cuando iba a rendirse y salir de la habitación pensando que era una mala broma, notó que alguien entraba y, posteriormente, la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. Se giró rápidamente, para encontrarse al demonio irónico y burlón que la miraba con lo que podría definirse como… ¿sorpresa? Después de mirarse durante un par de segundos, ambos metieron la mano en sus respectivas capas y sacaron lo que parecían ser unas cartas…se las intercambiaron, para leerlas y empezar a reírse.

La que Xellos le había entregado a Filia estaba escrita con tinta roja, y parecía de alguien que estuviera desesperado.

_Xellos, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Necesito que subas dentro de una hora al segundo piso. Hablaremos en el armario que hay allí. Es muy importante, así que ni se te ocurra retrasarte ni librarte ,o lo que pueda hacerte tu ama te parecerá un juego de niños comparado con lo que haré yo,¿estamos?_

_Rina Invers._

Sin embargo, la carta que Filia le había entregado a Xellos era un poco diferente. Se notaba que estaba escrita por la misma persona, pero parecía que esta vez la autora estaba un poco mas tranquila, ya que la letra era legible y estaba escrita con tinta negra.

_Filia, necesito que subas en una hora al segundo piso. Me gustaría hacerte una consulta sobre lo que va a pasar con Val-chan, y es importante. Te estaré esperando en el armario que hay allí. No se te ocurra faltar ni retrasarte,¿OK?_

_Rina Inverse_

Mientras ambos seguía riéndose sin parar, apareció un mensaje en el aire que ambos tardaron un tiempo en descubrir, y cuando lo leyeron, no sabían se matar a la hechicera o seguir riéndose a gusto.

_Chicos, supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que no tenía que hablar con ninguno de los dos. La habitación está sellada con magia, y os aseguro que ninguno de los dos saldrá de ahí hasta que no reconozcáis de una maldita vez que estáis colados el uno por el otro,¡¿estamos?!Que sois peores que Ameria y Zel!.A ser posible, no os matéis,¿vale?_

_Nos vemos luego!_

_P.D.:¡se me olvidaba! No os preocupéis por nada ,yo lo tengo todo arreglado. Simplemente,¡disfrutad!_

La pareja se miró, aun sin poder dejar de reír del todo, y sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que tan amablemente nos ha pedido Rina, y aprovechamos que estamos solos?-Xellos miró con picardía a su compañera, que a su vez, lo miró con fingida inocencia.

-¿A que te refieres?

Xellos simplemente se acercó a ella y abrió sus bellos ojos amatistas. Sonriendo pícaramente, se acercó al oído de la exsacerdotisa y le susurró.

-Los sabes perfectamente…lagartija-antes de que la rubia pudiera protestar, el demonio la besó. No hubo ninguna protesta.


	3. Misión cumplida Sorpresas e infartos

Al cabo de un par de horas,Filia y Xellos decidieron que ya era hora de salir de allí e intentaron forzar la puerta que,para su sorpresa,estaba ya abierta.Se miraron encogiéndose de hombros y salieron de allí.Decidieron dirigirse al salón para buscar a todos,pero cuando llegaron allí no había nadie.Justo cuando Filia iba a preguntar,escucharon unos gritos en el jardín de palacio,así que se dirigieron rápidamente allí para evitar que Rina destrozase algo y para poder seguir con su pequeño "teatro".

Cuando llegaron al jardín,se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.Ante ellos se encontraban las más altas esferas de dragones y demonios(los que quedaban vivos).Desde los reyes dragones y sus representantes hasta Zellas Metallium.Pero lo más sorprendente es que estaban discutiendo con una Rina Invers bastante histérica y que no los había visto,mientras su marido intentaba calmarla.

-¡Que no!Los he encerrado y no saldrán hasta que lo admitan.Además,estoy segura de que ya deberíais saberlo,porque…

Fue interrumpida por Zellas.

-Si,nos lo ha dicho,pero hasta que Xellos no me lo confirme,no me lo creo…

-¿Qué se supone que debo confirmarle,mi señora?-Xellos miraba extrañado a su ama,mientras él y la dragona eran observados por todos los presentes.

-¡Aquí estás!Te he estado buscando por toda la Tierra-la Señora de las Bestias miraba a su hermano fuera de sus casillas-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Bueno,yo…-el demonio no sabía que tenía que responder.

Sin embargo,Dynast decidió preguntar por su compañera,ya que ésta estaba de los nervios.

-Nos han informado de que mantienes una relación…amorosa-al decir esto,el frío rostro del Dark Lord cambio un poco(a asco),pero continuó.-con la dragona.¿Es eso cierto?

-¿Quién os ha dado esa información?-Filia intentó distraer la conversación del tema principal.

Antes de que el Dark Lord o los dragones pudieran contestar,apareció una luz dorada envolviendo a una silueta femenina que Rina reconoció inmediatamente.

-Yo les he dado esa información.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna,que parecía sonreír debajo de toda esa luz.

-Señora,he cumplido con mi parte del trato.-Rina inclinó ligeramente la cabeza,ante la sorpresa de todos.-Aunque lo mío me ha costado…no conozco dos seres más cabezotas en todo el mundo…

A todos los presentes les cayó una gota de sudor por la declaración de la hechicera,pero Xellos y Filia reaccionaron inmediatamente.

-Rina,¿tu has tenido algo que ver con todo esto?.-la dragona miraba sorprendida a su amiga.

-Si.-todos dirigieron su atención nuevamente a la Diosa.-Yo pedí a la humana Rina Invers que consiguiera que ambos reconocierais vuestros sentimientos.

-¿No se suponía que tenía que juntarlos?-la hechicera miraba a la mujer con una vena hinchada.

-Puede que se me olvidara comentarte ese pequeño detalle.-parecía divertida,pero inmediatamente continuó.-Ya os he informado a todos de lo que ocurre.Estoy cansada de vuestras peleas,y cuando descubrí que esta pareja estaba enamorada,decidí que era el mejor momento para que ambas razas firmaseis la paz.-murmurando.-Ademas,el Mar del Caos está muy aburrido…

Todos la miraban anonadados.

-El caso es que me secuestró el día de mi boda e hicimos un trato:yo conseguía que Filia y Xellos se liaran y ella me concedía más poder y su protección..-la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.-Ambas hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato.Yo soy más poderosa aún,y he conseguido que las dos razas os estéis tranquilas de ahora en adelante.

-Espero que con esto no tengáis problemas.-la Diosa miraba directamente a la pareja.-Como veis,ya he hablado personalmente con vuestros superiores,y ninguno tiene ningún problema…-ignoró el resoplido de Zellas.-Podréis estar juntos y contáis con mi bendición,ya que gracias a vosotros,el pacto de paz entre demonios y dioses está sellado.-la Diosa miró con lo que parecía una sonrisa a Filia.

Ninguno de los presentes entendió lo que había querido decir con esa frase,pero a los pocos segundos,Rina empezó a dirigir la vista de la Diosa a Filia y Xellos(ya cogidos disimuladamente de la mano),y de la pareja a la Diosa.Después de un buen rato así,ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes,se quedó mirando a la mujer con cara de sufrimiento extremo.

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!

Todos se quedaron alucinados,y la Diosa simplemente sonrió.

-Se me había olvidado esa parte del trato,Rina Invers.Dado que no eres ni dragón ni demonio,tu serás la encargada de cuidar a aquel que sellará el tratado de paz.

Antes de que la hechicera pudiese protestar,la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna desapareció en la luz dorada,no sin antes darle un mensaje mental a unos sorprendidos Filia y Xellos.

-"La madrina será Rina,puesto que ella ha de protegerlo.Disfrutad de lo que se os ha dado"

La pareja se miró sorprendida,escuchando los gritos de lamento de Rina.Filia miró hacia su vientre y puso sus manos suavemente sobre él,ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué ha querido decir la Diosa con que la humana será la protectora?-Zellas preguntó,intentando comprender.

La dragona miró a todos los presentes sin saber que decir.

-La Madre se refería a que nuestra queridísima Rina será la madrina de nuestro hijo.-

El demonio comunicó la noticia con una sonrisa despreocupada,como si estuviera dando el parte meteorológico,dejando sorprendidos a dioses,demonios y humanos,e ignorando a una desesperada hechicera pelirroja,que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una actitud bastante cómica,llorando desesperada y maldiciendo su suerte.

-¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR A MI?¡QUÉ HE HECHO PARA MERECER ESTO?¡L-SAMAAAAAAAAAA!,¿¡POR QUE?!


End file.
